Misunderstanding
by SeRiaL SniPeR
Summary: “Yeah…he's at my room. Got any problem with that, Sasuke?” Sakura asked and it seems that Sasuke misunderstood it all... SASUxSAKU.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

ONE -SHOT: SASUSAKU

A/N: MAY CONTAIN OCCness BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY! ^_^

************

*****

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**By**

_**Serial Sniper**_

*****

************

Sasuke opened the blue notebook he had found in the teachers desk a while ago.

"Haruno Sakura"

The kunouchi's name was printed on the first page of the notebook. Sasuke's brow twitched a little.

"I thought this is mine…" He muttered, scratching his head slightly while scanning the outer part of the notebook. It was neat and clean but it's smaller than his notebook.

"_I guess I need to bring it back to her. Tsk. Too bad…" _He thought still looking at Sakura's notebook. He began to flip and scan the pages. Something urges him to read the girl's note.

He flipped and scanned it again and again until he spotted an unfamiliar name between the paragraphs.

"Raider..." He growled, not noticing his sudden change of mood."Who is he?" He muttered. His mind started to battle whether to read or not read Sakura's notebook. Until...

"Im gonna read it because Im bored..." He said a bit louder than usual as if he was talking to somebody. "Im not really interested about this trash..."

And then he began to read the paragraph.

*****

04/15/09

Dear Mr. Journal,

Im really happy right now because

I finally found him. He's cute, adorable

and affectionate. He's **PERFECT! **Oh My God!

I couldn't ask for more!

=Haruno Sakura

*****

"_Perfect Huh…_" He snorted, as he began to flip the second page.

*****

04/16/09

Dear Mr. Journal

I feel so glad because now I finally know his

name. He is Raider. I saw him again this morning

and I think his also happy to see me. His face is

cute as always and its tempt me to caress it.

=Haruno Sakura

*****

Sasuke gritted his teeth, with the mention of that name. He began to flip the 3rd page, almost reluctantly, not wanting to read what's next.

"_So that's why she said she's busy…DAMN…"_ He thought as he turned the page, nearly tearing the edge of the paper.

*****

04/17/09

Dear Mr. Journal

I went to see him again after the training.

He immediately hugged me and then licked

my face upon seeing me. And he even kissed me,

it feels ticklish and weird, but I swear, its fun!

I wonder what it feels when we are already

leaving in the same roof. ^____^

=Haruno Sakura

*****

Sasuke had had enough. "_Why it is always him?" _He closed the notebook unmercifully that the papers almost slipped out from the cover.

He wanted to burn the notebook, but immediately stopped himself from doing it upon realizing that it won't make any sense. He stood up from his position and walked towards his bed. He growled angrily but it didn't even help him to ease his anger even a bit. He turned his head and glared at the notebook in the floor.

"Sakura Haruno…" He growled. "You've changed a lot…." He shut his eyes close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"U-Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sakura's hand flew into her mouth after realizing what she just read at the front page of the notebook.

"I thought this is my journal….I guess Sasuke got mine…" She sighed, looking at the blue notebook. She began to flip the first page unconsciously.

"I think it will not hurt if I read just a little of this…." She said while blushing.

*****

04/14/09

Hey Journal;

I have nothing to say so shut up.

= Sasuke Uchiha

*****

Sakura chuckled a bit as she proceeds to the next page.

*****

04/15/09

Hey Journal;

She ignored me twice this morning.

She said she was too busy of something.

I feel so sick right now so don't expect me

to continue writing this.

= Sasuke Uchiha

*****

"_I wonder who he was talking about..." _She thought confusedly, turning in to the next page.

*****

04/16/09

Hey Journal;

She's really getting cold to me lately but

I don't care. Really annoying girl.

Ms Annoying is the perfect name for her.

=Sasuke Uchiha

"_Miss Annoying…?"_

Sakura was about to turn the page again when suddenly a jolly furry haired puppy take it away from her.

"RAIDER!" She yelled at the jolly puppy but it just ignored her.

She immediately runs after the furry animal. He was too fast so she ran as fast as she could when suddenly the doorbell began to ring.

She stopped on chasing the dog and run towards the door.

"Wait, I'm coming!" The pink-haired kunochi shouted. She opened the door, still catching her breath. Until her green eyes met the onyx.

"Sasuke?" She gasped, a bit shock by the sudden appearance of the lad.

Sasuke's eyes widened but it is barely notice. The girl in front of him looks so exhausted and tired of doing something. He immediately sent the girl a suspicious look.

"Are you with him?" He asked without thinking.

"With whom?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Playing like an innocent, Haruno…"

His tone was so sharp that hurts her immediately.

"What is with you?" She whined but he just pays no attention to it.

"Hiding Raider…_Damn it_…" He said coldly.

"Raider?" She asked confusedly, trying to figure out what's running on Sasuke's mind. "_How did he know about my new puppy?" _She thought but mentally slapped herself upon concluding that Ino or Naruto might have told the lad about it.

"I'm not hiding Raider. Actually, he is at my room…"

"AT YOUR ROOM?" Sasuke scowled suddenly causing the girl to take one step backward.

"Yeah…at my room. Got any problem with that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked uneasily upon seeing his weird reaction.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE??" He almost yelled at her. Sakura flinch at this.

"WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN UCHIHA!" She yelled back and this mentally smacked Sasuke into reality.

She can see that his dark aura slowly fade away, back into normal but his eyes remained glaring at her.

"Now…" She sighed as a relief. "I think I should be the one who should ask you first, may I know why you are here?" She asked forcing a smile.

Sasuke immediately turned his head to the other side, avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"You're notebook…my notebook…."He can't believe he sounded like a moron in front of her. His seems to lose his word but gladly Sakura immediately get what Sasuke want to convey.

"Oh, yeah!" The suspicion in her face was replaced by a wide grin instantly. "You should have told about it sooner…Please Come In! I'm gonna get it at my room!"

Without saying a word, Sasuke followed the girl up to the hallway along the girl's room, but immediately stop when Sakura close the door (a/n: Sakura thought that Sasuke would not follow her so she closed the door). He was trying to sense Raider everywhere but he can't sense any existence of a guy.

"_He's not an ordinary ninja…I can tell the way he can hide his aura… " _He thought looking at Sakura's door. He waited there until he suddenly heard weird noises inside the room. It seems that someone was chuckling and he knew it is Sakura.

In his mind a great misunderstanding began to grow.

He moved a little closer towards the door.

"Hey, Raider! Stop liking me…It ticklish…Let's do it later..." He heard Sakura chuckled again, followed by different noises and it irritates his ears.

Sasuke's heart began to slam hardly inside him, that make him feel that its almost cracked into pieces, it makes him feel sick, no not sick, it's killing him. He was about to kick the door when suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him.

The girl looked at him confusedly.

"Sasuke…" She said as she walked closer. "Why do you look so mad? Did I make you wait for too long?" Sakura asked but the guy just continued to stare at her.

"Oh, by the way…" She was trying to hide her uneasiness. "I'm really sorry…Raider messed up the pages of you're notebook…." She forced a smile. "But don't worry…I'll just buy you another one so -"

"Is he jealous of me?" He cut off the girl, placing a mocking smirk in his lips and then he bowed. "Sorry if I disturbed you…" He added without any emotion as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Sasuke…" She said, trying to catch him. "What are you so mad about?"

"Nothing…" He growled still not looking at the girl.

"That's ridiculous, Sasuke! Being mad without any reason…Could it be because of the notebook? I told you-"

"Sakura…" He muttered in a deep tone that made her shuddered a bit. "Do you love him…?"

"Who?"

"Who else do you think?" He almost yelled, emanating furious aura.

"I-I don't get it…."

"That DAMN Raider!" He growled. "Do you love him?"

"O-Of course…I love him…" She answered, still bewildered at Sasuke's odd actions.

Sasuke's mind suddenly went blank. That's all he needs to hear and at the wink of the eye, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke didn't go to practice the next morning making Sakura worried.

"_Sasuke is acting completely strange…I wonder what's going on with him…"_She thought not exactly knowing were she was going. She's been like that since she woke up. She can't still forget what Sasuke did the last time they see each other. She kept on walking the whole time until suddenly she bumped into someone.

"S-sasuke??"

The raven boy pretended not to see her and just continued to walk.

"W-Wait, Sasuke…"

"..."

"SASUKE...."

"....."

"SASUKE..." Sakura get irritated as the time passed by, but Sasuke just keep on ignoring her.

"WHAT IF I LOVE RAIDER???" She bluntly shouted, just to get the guy's attention. But she really did not expect that the boy will cease on walking.

Sasuke immediately sent her a murderous glare. He then took a step forward; she took a step back. It made her really nervous.

"I-I...mean..." She muttered nervously.

For every step he took, she took one backwards, until her back hit the wall.

"I mean...I mean..."

"What so good about him?" He muttered under his breath.

"W-What?? She stammered. A-Are you talking about Raider?"

The boy just remained silent, waiting her to continue. So she does.

"Er…he's cute, adorable…I-I like him in many ways…" She said as she moved closer but Sasuke turned back and began to walk away again.

"S-Sasuke…You don't like him, do you?"

" `_' "

"Sasuke, Are you jealous of Raider?" She asked, unsure of what she just said.

"NO!" He answered quickly, facing her.

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO"

"Yes, you a-"

"YEAH FINE! YES I AM!" Sasuke yelled. "You're really annoying…" He mumbled so close to her ears making her shuddered. "Especially when you're with him…it's sickening…"

She froze for a second, and after a while, she began to chuckle wholeheartedly. She can't believe that Sasuke would bluntly say those words to her and the fact that she finally got the little misunderstanding running at the lad's head.

Sasuke stare at the girl for a second, confirming if he was just dreaming.

_She's laughing at him? _It made him really confused. But instead of asking the girl, he decided just to remain silent and collected but thoughts just continued running playfully at his mind.

Left alone with his thoughts, he didn't notice when Sakura brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, enveloping him with a warm embrace.

She was warm and soft. He reluctantly admitted to himself that it felt really good. Actually, it felt so good that he found himself closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I think, you misunderstood my relationship with Raider…." She said carefully, trying to make things clear.

"`_'"

"Raider is a dog."

"`_'"

"`_'"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately turned away from Sakura. He wanted to disappear, and break into fine pieces so that no one could ever see him again. Later on, he heard Sakura chuckled again. He could feel how his ego has being beaten unmercifully, in front of her.

"Don't dare to laugh again or else I will toast your Raider…" He muttered seriously causing the pink haired girl to sweat-dropped.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said trying holds her breath. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"N-Now that you already know that Raider is a dog...do you still hate him?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"But, why?"

"I just hate him."

"Isn't that unfair, hating someone without any logical reason…?"

"You care for him that much, huh?" He scowled.

"N-No, that's not what I mean…" She answered quickly, feeling guilty of what she just said. After then, she sighed, thinking that there's no use of fighting with Sasuke because he will surely win in the end.

"Fine…I think I can't do anything about it anymore…" She finally said as she smiled genuinely at him making him quit nervous."Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Now tell me...why are you jealous of Raider...?"

"I don't know..." He knew, he sounded to lame.

"...." Sakura just stare at him, waiting him to continue.

"I just do..." He murmured, but the girl just continued to stare at him, unsatisfied of what he had said. "I'll walk you home…" He said as he began to walk away. The girl just followed him with a mischievous grin on her face.

After almost 30 minutes of walking they finally arrived at Sakura's house.

Sasuke just stared again at Sakura while Sakura also stare at him in return. The ambiance gets more awkward as the time passes by.

"Uh Sasuke…" Sakura began, trying to break the ice but immediately cut off by Sasuke.

"Bye."

"Wait!"

And at the blink of the eye, he disappeared again.

"Sasuke, bakaaaa…!" She growled but immediately diverts her attention at the pieces of paper fell at her feet. It's a blue paper and her name was written at the top but her eye twitched a bit at the adjective attached to her name.

*****************

"To Miss Annoying Haruno Sakura"

Meet me at the ramen stand tomorrow at 7 pm.

Don't be late or else I'll burn the restaurant.

P.S.

No DOGS allowed.

=Uchiha Sasuke.

*******************

Thanks for reading. I'll really appreciate if you leave a review. Thank you Friends!!!! ^___^


End file.
